The performance of modern computing systems and consumer electronic devices has increased rapidly in recent years. One particular area in which performance has evolved is processing power. Additionally, multimedia output capabilities of modern computing system and consumer electronic devices have also evolved. Modern systems and devices are often capable of outputting rich, high definition entertainment and multimedia content. The increased capabilities of modern systems and devices have also caused user expectations to evolve. As processing power and output capabilities continue to increase, providing a meaningful multimedia entertainment experience at all possible times becomes an important design consideration. As a result, it is desirable for computing systems and consumer electronic devices, when possible, to optimize multimedia data output. Consequently, there exists a substantial need for techniques display multimedia data during operating system initialization.